Even Her Name Was Pretty (Stupid Weeds)
by fadedillusion101
Summary: - 'Bubbles, with that pretty hair, and those gorgeous eyes, and those soft lips. Hell, even her name was beautiful. "Stupid weeds. I just wanted to get you a gift and tell you that I like you. A lot, actually."' - *entry for marisa lee's contest* blues, r


'Sup guys? Well, I own nothing but $20 dollars in my pocket (but shit it was 99 cents), so no, I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or related characters. Bubbles and Boomer are about, eh, screw it. They're teenagers, so yeah. Hah, Boomer says this big number in here (not telling, and really don't freak on me this isn't a spoiler) when he's talking to Bubbles... Yeah, I got it from an All-State commercial. I think. I dunno, but I thought it was cute for him to say that. I was originally gonna have him say eleven, but...yeah. There you go.

And so, I present to you Even Her Name Was Pretty (Stupid Weeds). Vote for me if you want. c;

* * *

**Even Her Name Was Pretty (Stupid Weeds)**

* * *

Bubbles screamed as her counterpart tossed her in the air, her powder blue eyes wide and her golden ringlets whipping around her face. She whacked into the side of a building and smashed through several offices until crashing out of the other side and smacking the pavement face down. Bubbles stumbled to her feet, not as graceful as usual, and she silently thanked that there weren't laces on Mary Janes because she would've end up falling over again. There was a pop in her shoulder, and suddenly, her arm felt loose, like a noodle. She waved it around and gasped at the pain that traveled down her arm and numbed her hand, like a bolt of electricity. Her collarbone didn't feel too great either. A shrug of her shoulders or a roll of her neck were not going to heal these bones. She shakily breathed out, cupping her small shoulder in one dainty hand and looking the other way.

Boomer winced as he floated above her, his cobalt eyes solemnly watching Bubbles as she jerked her shoulder back into place. She shrieked, and he shivered when he heard the crunching sound of her bones grinding against one another. Bubbles sniffled before looking around, peeking into alleyways and into the busted windows of the line of shops that surrounded her. She glanced up towards the ominous sky and glared at Boomer, frowning that the sun wasn't out today, and neither was its companions, the clouds. Her baby blue dress fluttered around her knees, the black sash around her tiny waist was coming undone, and her hair was coming out of her pigtails. Even like this, he thought she looked beautiful.

He only wanted to see her. He no longer cared about the jawbreakers or the expensive goods or the once hilarious sight of the citizens running around like headless chickens. Boomer just wanted, no, _needed _to see her. Bubbles, with that pretty hair, and those gorgeous eyes, and those soft lips. Hell, even her name was beautiful. Her name...her fucking name just rolled off his tongue so easily. He said it at night, chanting it again and again as the stars whispered above him, and before he drifted off he was left breathless with a perfect image of her burning in his mind and her name carved into his heart. She left him with a lump in his throat when she talked to him in school, which was rare, but there's always that morning where you wake up and you know something wonderful is going to happen, in this case, Bubbles talked to him. It was just a snort and a quick, "Your zipper is down, Boomer." He looked like a tomato, but hey, at least he made her laugh.

A few hours ago he had asked Mojo Jojo what to get a girl if you like her, but the evil primate dismissed him and continued to tinker with his machines. He had shrugged it off and shuffled to the not-so-homey living room to ask his leader. Brick had glared at him, snatched the remote and paused Regular Show with a jab of his finger, "Flowers. Chocolate. Soap. A bag full of burning shit, I dunno."

Boomer didn't even bother asking Butch. He knew he'd say something immature. So, he worked with what his brother gave him. Flowers, chocolate, soap, and shit. Shit was a no-no. He didn't want to gross Bubbles out. Soap was a bad choice, too, because Bubbles didn't stink, she was a far cry from it actually. She smelled like lavender and vanilla; those were two aromas Boomer had become addicted to. No chocolate either, he didn't want it to melt everywhere. And there were the possibilities that she didn't like chocolate or she was allergic. Flowers sounded good, though, he always sees her out in the meadow with a crown of flowers on her head and a handful bundled in her arms. He didn't go out and buy a bouquet for her, that was too cliché, and he really didn't want to be seen carrying around roses. So he went out and picked a few for her, little white flowers that seemed to be everywhere, and some purple ones that looked like they were painted with watercolors.

He floated down to Bubbles, she still continued to glare at him, and he stepped closer to her. Her eyes widened and glowed a bright crystal blue. "No, no, no, no! Don't..." Boomer shook his head, ignoring her unique smell that was carried to his nose in the breeze. Bubbles crossed her arms over her chest as Boomer reached into his pocket and whipped out smushed and pitiful looking...

_Weeds_?

She giggled as he handed them to her, watching as his face darkened. "I um...flowers...yeah." He stuttered and scratched the back of his neck, his golden hair tickling his broad shoulders.

"Boomer," she giggled again, completely forgetting that she was angry at him for dislocating her shoulder. "These aren't flowers, silly." Her hair was out of the pigtails and whipping around in the howling winds, and her sundress was rumpled from fighting, but she still looked pretty, with her innocent giggling and the small and delicate action of holding the "flowers" to her chest.

"Wha...what are they then?" He asked.

"They're weeds," she smiled.

"Oh..." Boomer grunted. He lamely stammered for a moment before stomping his foot, "Dammit! I thought they were flowers, I mean, they look like flowers, right? So they were just imposters the whole time! Stupid fl- weeds!" He groaned. "I just wanted to get you a nice gift and tell you that I like you. Really like you. A lot, actually. Well, on a scale of one to ten, like a billion kajillion zillion. Really, I sware! This isn't some stupid little joke to fool you, ok? You're just...so pretty and smart and you look kind of cute when you're mad!" Boomer breathed out, the blush on his face turning the darkest shade of red.

He felt a soft peck on his cheek, and he opened his eyes to see Bubbles leaning closer to him, "Don't worry, Boomer. I thought it was sweet!" She cooed and gave him a giant bear hug. "You know, you're pretty cute yourself..." Bubbles whispered in his ear, and he had to will himself not to do some lame, nerdy dance in front of her because the way she said his name sounded almost better than her own to him.

**-FadedIllusion101 :x**


End file.
